Bloodlust
by Dede42
Summary: When the Winchesters go to investigate a series of strange cow deaths, they meet a fellow hunter who is tracking down a nest of vampires hiding in the area, and while it looks to be a straightforward hunt, there is something odd about Gordon Walker that rubs both Sam and Liz the wrong way. Are these the traditional vampires? Or is there something else going on?
1. Chapter 1: DEAD COWS AND ROLLING HEADS

Supernatural: Bloodlust

A/N: I'm back and I hope you all are looking forward to this next story, where the Winchesters will cross paths with Gordon Walker and face a rather odd problem.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: DEAD COWS AND ROLLING HEADS<strong>

"_And ye shall go out at the breaches, every __cow at that which is__ before her; and ye shall cast __them__ into the palace, saith the Lord__."_

_Amos 4: 3_

Red Lodge, Montana…

A young woman was running through a dark forest for her life, being chased by something; she tripped and felled. Getting back up, she kept running until she stopped behind a tree and her pursuer ran past. Several seconds past and she could hear nothing but crickets; relaxing, thinking she was now safe, she carefully stepped out, and a large hook suddenly appeared, and sliced her head off.

Blood splattered the nearby tree while her body remained upright for several seconds before it finally dropped to the ground and the owner of the hook walked away into the night.

* * *

><p>Liz Winchester always prided herself in keeping her brothers out of trouble and being able to tell when they were in a huff about something, and she knew that they were hurting and missing their dad just as much as she was, but she didn't know how deep the hurting was in Dean until they went to investigate the strange things going on in Red Lodge, Montana.<p>

After failing to get anything out of the sheriff, the Winchesters went to the morgue at the local hospital to take a look at the latest victim.

* * *

><p>Pulling on some white lab coats, they entered the morgue and found the intern on duty; Dean looked at the nametag, which read "J. Manners", and decided to take a calculating risk.<p>

"John."

"Jeff," said Jeff, standing up.

"Jeff," Dean said, recovering quickly from his goof. "I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

Jeff frowned, confused. "But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back," Dean informed him. And he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would…" he then watched as the intern ran away. "Okay." Chuckling, he grabbed some latex gloves for them. "Hey, those satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?"

Sam nodded as they pulled the gloves on and went to the morgue door. "Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead."

"Yeah. So much messed up crap happens in Florida," Dean muttered as Sam opened a compartment and wheeled out a corpse, which had a box between its legs. "All right, open it."

Sam shook his head, not wanting to. "You open it."

Dean spared him a glare. "Wuss." He then picked up the box and carried it over to another table and flipped off the lid, grimacing. Both Sam and Liz approached, cringing. "Well, no pentagram."

Sam shook his head, sadly. "Wow. Poor girl."

"Probably didn't even see it coming," Liz agreed, doing her best not to throw up.

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat," Dean suggested. "You know, kinda like Moth in _Silence of the Lambs_."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, here, go ahead." And he shoved the box toward Dean.

Dean shook his head and shoved it back. "No, you go ahead."

Sam frowned. "What?"

""Put the lotion in the basket"," said Dean, confusing his siblings.

Sam scowled. "Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh?"

Liz sighed. "Whatever." She shoved them aside, pulled the box toward her; steeling herself, she started poking her fingers into the mouth for a few moments. "Dean, Sam, get me a bucket."

"You find something?" Dean asked.

Liz shook her head, looking ill. "No, I'm going to puke." And quickly removed her hand, when her brothers saw something.

"Wait, lift the lip up again," Dean requested.

Liz gave her twin a scandalized look. "What? You _want_ me to throw up, is that it?"

Dean shook his head. "No, no, no, I think I saw something." Reaching into the box, he pulled back the lip. "What is that, a hole?"

"Looks like it," Sam and Liz both agreed.

Suspecting something, Dean pressed on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descended.

Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised. "It's a tooth."

"Sam, Liz, that's a fang," Dean corrected. "Retractable set of vampire fangs, you've got to be kidding me."

Sam sighed. "Well, this changes things."

Dean gave him a scandalized look. "Ya think?"

"Behave you two," said Liz, not thrilled at the prospect of dealing with vampires again.

* * *

><p>That night, they pulled up near a local bar, exchanged a look, and then they went around to park.<p>

* * *

><p>The Winchesters entered and approached the bar; a black man, named Gordon, sitting at a table and smoking a cigarette, was watching them.<p>

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Living the dream," the bartender responded. "What can I get for you?"

"Three beers, please," Dean requested and the bartender went to retrieve the requested bottles.

"So, we're looking for some people," Sam said casually, resting his arms on the bar.

The bartender nodded, handing them the open bottles. "Sure. Hard to be lonely."

"Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant." Sam pulled out a $50 bill, fingering it, and dropped it on the bar; after a moment, the bartender took it. "Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…"

"Yeah, real night owls, you know?" Dean added, drinking some of his beer. "Sleep all day, party all night."

"And they probably keep to themselves a lot, too," Liz imputed.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago," the bartender informed them. "Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice."

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

They set their half-finished beers on the bar and left; the man who was watching them was gone, a smoldering cigarette left behind. As the Winchesters left, the man watched from behind a big red car, and then stalked them. They went down an alley, and he followed; turning the corner, he realized that he lost sight of them, and turned to leave-

The Winchesters were suddenly there, pinning him to the wall, and Dean had a knife at his throat.

"Smile."

"What?" Gordon asked, confused.

Liz glared at him. "Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire," Gordon groaned, making the three of them frown. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

Sam didn't know whether to trust this guy or not. "What do you know about vampires?" he asked.

"How to kill them," Gordon responded. "Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch." Dean cocked his head, and Gordon started to pull away, but both Sam and Liz pinned him harder. "Whoa. Easy there, chachi." Realizing that they still didn't believe him, he slowly brought his right hand to his lip, pulled it back, and revealed normal gums. "See? Fangless. Happy?" Reluctantly, Dean let up. "Now. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>At Gordon's car, he pulled out his arsenal, which included a large hook.<p>

"Sam, Liz, and Dean Winchester," he remarked, smiling. "I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot, and even befriended some feds–"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You seem to know a lot about our family."

Gordon shrugged. "Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

Dean shook his head, which revealed their limited contact with other hunters. "No, we don't, actually."

Gordon was bemused. "I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asked.

Gordon nodded. "Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean inquired.

"It's a bust," Gordon informed them. "Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

Dean and Liz both grimaced at the thought. "Where's the nest, then?"

"I've got this one covered," Gordon said confidently. "Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help," Liz offered.

Gordon shook his head and shoved his arsenal back into his car. "Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt," Dean pleaded.

"Sorry," Gordon said, refusing the offer. "But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." He then got in his car. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." And he drove off.

* * *

><p>A man was sitting in the quiet mill, alone; he was dozing when he heard a noise. Standing up, he left his office to do some investigating. He went down to the dock, heard something hit the water, and pulled out a crowbar; just then, a crow flew over his head, startling him. Chuckling, he relaxed, then turned around to find-<p>

Gordon attacking him with a machete! Dodging the attack, the man extended his fangs, revealing himself to be a vampire. They struggled near an electric saw; the vampire turned it on, pinned the hunter down below it, and was going decapitate him-

When both Sam and Liz pulled him to safety; Dean attacked the vampire, got him pinned under the electric saw. He then lowered it, and decapitated him, splattering blood all over his face.

Gordon unsteadily got his feet while Dean turned the saw off and stared at him. "So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink."

Meanwhile, both Sam and Liz stared at Dean, stunned, and he just stared back at his siblings with _no_ emotion on his blood-covered face. _What_ was their brother turning into?

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Sorry, I just scared myself recalling that scene of where we see the darker side of Dean, which he can usually keep bury…well, just until the season premiere of Season 10. If you haven't seen the start of the new season, see it, and decide for yourself. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: GORDON WALKER…GOOD OR BAD?

Supernatural: Bloodlust

A/N: I'm back! So, I hope you all are enjoying my stories and here's the next chapter, where the Winchesters will learn more about the mysterious Gordon Walker _and_ the truth of the vampire nest.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: GORDON WALKER…GOOD OR BAD?<strong>

"_He shall not alter it, nor change it, a good for a bad, or a bad for a good: and if he shall at all change beast for beast, then it and the exchange thereof shall be holy__."_

_Leviticus 27: 10_

After returning to the bar, Gordon, Dean, Liz, and Sam were soon seated around a table in the bar; a waitress brought them another round, and Dean reached for his wallet.

Gordon shook his head. "No, no, I got it."

"Come on," Dean protested, grinning.

"I insist," Gordon said, handing some money to the waitress. "Thank you, sweetie." She walked away and he raised his shot glass. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right," Dean agreed, raising his own shot glass, and they drank a toast; however Sam and Liz were sitting back, arms folded, and their beer mugs were untouched.

"Dean." Gordon laughed, bemused. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

Dean grinned. "Thank you."

Gordon laughed again. "That was beautiful. _Absolutely_ beautiful."

"Yep." Dean then noticed the expression on the faces of his siblings. "You all right, Sammy? Liz?"

"We're fine," Sam and Liz answered.

Gordon smiled at them. "Well, lighten up a little, Sammy."

"He and Liz are the only ones who gets to call me that," Sam told him curtly.

Gordon raised his hands and back off. "Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

Sam wasn't amused. "Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

"My either," Liz agreed, wishing that they'd _never_ met Gordon since she didn't like how he was affecting her twin.

"Oh, come on, man, it's not like it was human," Gordon protested. "You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Dean laughed. "See? That's what I've been trying to tell them. You both could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Both Sam and Liz greatly doubted that.

"Yeah, I bet we could," Sam said, exchanging a look with Liz. "Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. We'll just gonna go back to the motel."

Dean was surprised. "You sure?"

Both Sam and Liz nodded. "Yeah." And they both got up to go, walking past their brother.

"Sammy? Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" Dean suggested and he tossed Sam the keys. Sam caught them and they both left the bar.

Gordon watched them go, frowning. "Something I said?"

"No, no, he just gets that way sometimes," Dean told him, "and Liz had the flu a while back and had just barely recovered." He decided not to mention that Liz had been possessed by a demon, and then held up his shot glass before setting it on the table again. "Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round."

* * *

><p>"I don't like that Gordon guy," Liz told Sam when they returned to the motel room.<p>

"Neither do I," Sam agreed, dropping the keys on a hook that looked like a cactus. "But Dean does."

Liz sighed. "I know, but what can we do about it?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe call Ellen? That lady hunter that Dean told us about?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Back at the bar, Dean was telling Gordon about some of the hunts he'd been on growing up. "…So. I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me, Liz, and our dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of –" he didn't know how to explain it.<p>

"Embraced the life?" Gordon suggested.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Gordon agreed.

Dean took a slip of his drink. "Yeah. How'd you get started?"

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen," Gordon explained. "Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, and try to get it off her. Too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, and knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone, my sister's gone."

Dean winced, relating in his own way with the death of his mom, and later his dad. "And then?"

"Then…try explaining that one to your family," Gordon said, sighing. "So I left home. And then bummed around looking for information: how you track 'em, how you kill 'em. And I found that fang - it was my first kill."

"Sorry about your sister," Dean said.

Gordon nodded and slipped his own drink. "Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was. But hey, that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad. It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know," Dean agreed wistfully. "He was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad. Then just like that" he snapped his fingers "he's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy or even Liz, and she's my twin sister. You know, I gotta keep my game face on." He then cleared his throat, doing his best to rein in his emotions. "But uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this–"

"Hole inside you?" Gordon offered and the young man nodded. "And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker? Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing, and this'll help you do it. Dean, it's not a crime to need your job."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the roadhouse was crowded, and Ellen was working behind the bar; she heard the phone ring and she picked it up.<p>

"Harvelle's Roadhouse."

_`"Hey, Ellen, uh, this is, um, Sam Winchester."`_

"Sam, it's good to hear from you," Ellen said, delighted. "You boys and your sister are okay, aren't you?"

_`" Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine,"`_ Sam responded. _`"Got a question."`_

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, shoot."

_`"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"`_ Sam asked.

Ellen nodded again. "Yeah, I know Gordon."

_`"And?"`_

"Well, he's a real good hunter," Ellen answered. "Why are you asking, sweetie?"

_`"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him, I guess."`_

Ellen froze when she heard that. "Don't do that, Sam," she ordered.

Now Sam was confused. _`"I - I thought you said he was a good hunter."`_

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist," Ellen said seriously. "Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job you boys and your sister just let him handle it and you move on."

_`"Ellen–"`_ Sam began.

Ellen cut him off. "No, Sam? You just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?"

_`"Right, okay__."`_

* * *

><p>After talking a bit more with Ellen, Sam hung up and looked over at Liz, who was talking on her own cell with Penelope, having decided that she could do a more in-depth background check on Gordon Walker.<em> 'This Gordon guy has some <em>serious_ issues according to Ellen.'_

"Thanks, Penelope," Liz said, giving Sam a thumbs' up. "Let me know what you can find out. Bye." She then clicked her phone shut and looked at her little brother. "So, what did Ellen tell you?"

Sam sighed. "That Gordon Walker is bad news…" and gave her the full details.

* * *

><p>"Know why I love this life?" Gordon asked, relaxing in his chair.<p>

Dean gave him an inquiring look over his drink. "Hmm?"

"It's all black and white," Gordon told him. "There's no maybe. You find the bad thing, kill it. See, most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us."

Dean shrugged. "Not sure if Liz or Sammy would agree with you, but uh…"

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us," Gordon remarked, "and that seems to go for your sister, too." Dean stared at him, startled. "I'm not saying they're wrong. Just different. But you and me? We were born to do this. It's in our blood."

* * *

><p>Feeling restless, both Sam and Liz went out to the parking lot and they both bought a soda from a vending machine and started walking back to the room. They both paused as if hearing something; Sam cautiously opened the door, looking around…they then went inside, shut and locked the door, and leaned against it, relieved.<p>

Suddenly two dark figures jumped them from behind. Working together, they knocked their first attackers down, then two others attacked; one of the first attackers rose up behind them and slammed a heavy telephone into the back of their heads, knocking them out.

* * *

><p>A red truck crossed a bridge and down a dirt road out into the countryside.<p>

* * *

><p>Coming to with a splitting headache each, both Sam and Liz found themselves bound to a couple of chairs and gagged, and two sacks over their heads; suddenly they were pulled off by the bartender from earlier. He showed his fangs and advanced on both Sam and Liz, and they struggled, fearing for their lives.<p>

As the vampire advanced on them, a woman, named Lenore, appeared in the doorway.

"Wait! Step back, Eli."

Reluctantly, Eli pulled back, his fangs retracting. The woman then walked over and pulled off Sam and Liz's gags.

"My name's Lenore," Lenore informed them, "I'm not going to hurt either of you. We just need to talk."

"Talk?" Sam repeated sarcastically. "Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth."

"Same here," Liz agreed, keeping a wary eye on Eli.

"He won't hurt you either, you have my word," Lenore promised.

Sam and Liz had a hard time believing this, recalling their last vampire encounter. "Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offense but you're not the first vampire we've met."

Lenore sighed. "We're not like the others," she informed them. "We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Sam asked.

Lenore gave them a bemused look. "Notice you both are still alive."

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Liz asked.

Lenore smiled slightly. "We've found other ways. Cattle blood."

Now _this_ floored both hunters. "You're telling us you're responsible for all the–"

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting," Lenore admitted. "But it allows us to get by."

"Okay, uh, why?" Sam asked.

"Survival," Lenore answered. "No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct." She sighed. "Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli demanded angrily.

"Eli!" Lenore snapped.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer," Eli snarled. "Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough," Lenore ordered.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough," Sam said sarcastically.

Liz groaned. "Sam, no making the vampires angry, please."

Lenore spared Eli a glare and then looked back at the two hunters. "What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Sam asked, now confused; he could understand why they'd chosen _not_ to drink human blood anymore, but he was pretty certain that they still had the craving, just like he did for demon blood even after a full month without it. "Why are you even talking to us?"

"Yeah, we're a bit confused," Liz admitted.

"Believe me, I'd rather not," Lenore admitted grudgingly. "But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us, it doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

Sam and Liz exchanged a look as they realized what Lenore was getting at. "So you're asking us not to follow you."

"We have a right to live," Lenore stated. "We're not hurting anyone."

"Right, so you keep saying," Sam agreed, frowning, "but give us one good reason why we should believe you."

Lenore sighed. "Fine. You know what I'm going to do?" she then leaned toward Sam and spoke quietly into their ears. "I'm going to let you both go." And they both looked at her, startled. "Take them back. Not a mark on them."

* * *

><p>Soon, three vampires led both Sam and Liz back to the truck, their heads covered by the sacks again, and they drove off.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dean and Gordon had left the bar and were now in the motel room; they were sitting at the table, discussing strategy over a map.<p>

"This is the best pattern I can establish," Gordon explained, tracing his finger over the map. "It's sketchy at best."

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town," Dean remarked, examining the map. "Which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?"

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking," Gordon agreed. "Problem is, there's thirty-five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Then I guess we'll just have to search the other half," Dean remarked, glanced out the window and then looked at his watch. "What time is it? Where are Sam and Liz?"

Gordon shrugged. "Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. They both seem like the take a walk type."

Dean sighed, frustrated. "Yeah, Sam is, but…"

Just then, the door opened and both Liz and Sam, whose right hand was shaking slightly, entered, and they both gave Dean a look.

"Where you both been?" he asked, relieved to see that they were all right.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Liz requested.

Dean nodded and then spoke to Gordon. "You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?" and Gordon nodded.

* * *

><p>Together, Sam, Liz, and Dean all exited the motel room and walked into the parking lot.<p>

"Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt," Sam suggested as he forced his right hand to stop shaking, and was hoping against hope that Gordon hadn't noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, surprised by the suggestion and concerned since it'd been while since Sam had shaken like this. "Where were you, guys?"

Liz sighed. "In the nest."

Dean stared at his twin, surprised. "You both found it?"

"They found _us_, man," Sam corrected.

"How'd you get out?" Dean asked. "How many did you kill?"

Sam and Liz both shook their heads. "None."

Dean didn't believe that for a second. "Well Sam, Liz, they didn't just let you both go."

Sam gave him an exasperated look. "That's _exactly_ what they did."

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked, eager to get after the vampires.

Both Sam and Liz shrugged. "We were blindfolded, we don't know."

Dean didn't believe that either. "Well, you both _have_ got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen," Sam said seriously. "Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"I'm with Sam on this one," Liz agreed. "We should leave this particular group alone."

"Why not?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam sighed. "I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

Dean scoffed. "You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations," Liz explained. "They said they live off of animal blood. Just like in the _Angel_ series…you know, Angel the vampire with a soul."

"And you believed them?" Dean asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"Look at us, Dean," Sam said seriously. "They let us go without a scratch."

Dean stared at them both, his jaw dropping slightly. "Wait, so you're saying…No, man, no way," he protested. "I don't know why they let you both go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em."

"Why?" Sam and Liz both asked.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? Liz?" Dean retorted. "If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job," Sam stated, struggling to keep his temper in check. "Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!"

"Yeah, they haven't feed on _any_ humans in _years_," Liz added.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do," Dean snapped. "They're all the same, Sam, Liz. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

The Winchesters were _so_ busy arguing, that they didn't know that Gordon was hanging out in the shadows, listening in on them.

"Well, then you might as well kill me, too," Sam retorted, surprising them both.

"Sam!" Liz protested.

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam sighed angrily. "I can relate to those vampires, Dean; my _craving_ for demon blood." And he nodded when Dean's eyes widened with understanding. "Yeah, that's right."

Dean sighed. "Sam, what you and Liz went through has _nothin'_ to do with those vampires. I mean…Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows."

"Gordon?" both Sam and Liz repeated, surprised.

Dean nodded. "Yes."

"You're taking _his_ word for it?" Liz asked, shocked.

Dean nodded again. "That's right."

This was too much for Sam. "Ellen says he's bad news," he pointed out, playing their trump card.

Dean blinked. "You called Ellen?" he asked and Sam nodded. "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend," Sam scoffed. "You don't think we can see what this is?"

Now Dean was confused again. "What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one," Sam stated.

"A _real_ poor sub," Liz agreed. "I much rather have Hotch or Gideon as father figures instead of Gordon."

Dean glared at his siblings. "Shut up, Sam, Liz."

"He's not even close, Dean," Sam protested. "Not on his best day."

Dean shook his head, refusing to listen anymore. "You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this."

Sam wasn't about to let Dean drop the topic. "You know, you slap on this big fake smile but Liz and I can see right through it," he stated angrily. "Because _we_ know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts _so bad_ you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whomever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

Dean sighed. "Okay." He started to turn away, and then punched Sam, hard, making Liz jump.

"Dean!"

Sam paused, turning back slowly, but he didn't rise to the bait. "You hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest," Dean said coldly. "You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

Sam and Liz both stared as Dean walked back toward the motel room. "Dean?" and they quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Dean returned to the motel room, both Sam and Liz following, and they found that Gordon was gone.<p>

Dean looked around the room. "Gordon?"

"You think he went after them?" Sam wondered.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Liz muttered.

Dean nodded. "Probably."

Sam sighed. "Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked, skeptically. "Because I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you?" Sam pleaded. "You owe me that."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys."

Sam pointed to the table where he'd set them earlier, but they were gone. "He snaked the keys."

* * *

><p>AN: How _dare_ Gordon steal the keys to Dean's baby! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: CHOICES

Supernatural: Bloodlust

A/N: Here's the final chapter of this story, folks. Yeah, I know it's only three chapters, but it does happen sometimes.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: CHOICES<strong>

"_The tongue of the just __is as__ choice silver: the heart of the wicked __is__ little worth__."_

_Proverbs 10: 20_

Furious that Gordon had ran off with the keys, Dean was now hotwiring his car and grimacing.

"I can't believe this," he moaned. "I'm sorry about doing this, baby." And the car started. "So the bridge, is that all you got?" he asked Sam once they were on their way.

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm," Sam told him, looking over the map that Gordon had left behind.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, surprised.

"I counted," Sam answered, tracing a path on the map in his lap. "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

Dean chuckled while Liz smiled from the backseat. "You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good."

* * *

><p>Unaware that trouble was heading their way, Lenore was packing things into boxes; Eli came in and set a box on the table.<p>

Lenore turned to him, gesturing to the packed boxes. "In the truck, thank you."

"We can't leave like this," Eli protested and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lenore. Listen to me, we need to stay and fight."

Lenore sighed. "They were my friends too, Eli, my family."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Eli said seriously. "This is self defense. Kill or be killed. They can't hunt us if they're dead."

"Killing those four wouldn't solve anything," Lenore told him. "There's more where they came from. We're outnumbered. This. This is all we can do. Try and reason-"

Eli shook his head. "You can't reason with these people. They're going to kill us all anyway. We should at least take a few of them with us."

"I'm not giving up hope," Lenore stated, pulling away. "If we can change, they can change. Now go into town and gather the others. We leave before sunrise."

* * *

><p>Gordon drove his red car across the bridge, paused for a moment, thinking about what the Winchesters had been had been talking about, confused by some of it, and then turned up a small road.<p>

* * *

><p>Some ways behind, Sam, Liz, and Dean were in the Impala. Sam sighed, staring at the map. Dean glanced at him, and then looked back to the road. Both Sam and Liz frowned at their brother, worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Lenore walked out of the house with a box, set it on the flatbed of a truck; she turned and Gordon was there. He grabbed her, raised a knife that glistened with blood, and her eyes widened in fear; he stabbed it into her chest.<p>

Lenore gasped and went limp.

Gordon smirked. "Dead man's blood, bitch."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gordon was in the farmhouse with Lenore, who was barely conscious; he dipped the knife into a jar of blood and then walked toward Lenore, who was tied to a chair nearby, covered in cuts, pale and sickly. He circled around her, sliced the bloody knife across her chest, and she gasped. Just then, Sam, Liz, and Dean arrived.<p>

"Sam, Liz, Dean," Gordon said cheerfully. "Come on in."

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked as causally as he could.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood," Gordon explained, holding up the knife. "She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Want to help?"

"Look, man-" Dean began.

"Grab a knife," Gordon interrupted. "I was just about to start in on the fingers." And he dragged the knife across her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean suggested in order to keep both Sam and Liz from jumping the black man.

Gordon chuckled. "I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam begged, stepping towards him, along with Liz, but Dean stopped them with a hand on Sam's chest.

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like it's Sam here who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?" Sam pleaded.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here," Gordon agreed, and stabbed his knife into the surface of the table. "This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." He then pulled out a larger knife. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." He then turned towards Lenore.

Determined, Sam stepped forward to block him. "Gordon, I'm letting her go."

Suddenly, Gordon pointed the knife at Sam's chest, stopping him. "You're not doing a damn thing."

Liz pulled out her gun before Dean could stop her. "Drop the knife, Gordon!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this," Dean said quickly, trying to defuse the situation.

Gordon scoffed. "What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."

"Yeah. I hear ya," Dean agreed. "And I know how you feel."

Gordon raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one…" Dean began.

Gordon laughed, surprising the Winchesters. "Killed my sister?" he repeated. "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It _turned_ her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself."

Dean stared and both Liz and Sam grimaced. "You did _what_?"

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human," Gordon stated. "I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then?" Sam asked angrily. "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care."

Gordon scoffed. "Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting _nice_? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to _buy_ that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He then grabbed Sam's arm, slicing the knife across it, then laid the knife against his throat, dragging him towards Lenore, and now Dean pulled his gun.

"Let him go. _Now_!" he ordered.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" Liz snarled.

Gordon sneered. "Relax. If I wanted to kill him he'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." He then frowned. "Although, based on what I heard, maybe I should _kill_ Sam anyway."

"Do _that_, and I'll _drop_ you," Liz promised angrily.

Ignoring her, Gordon held the cut on Sam's arm over Lenore, so the blood dripped onto her face. After a few seconds, she hissed, and her fangs extended.

"Hey!" Dean and Liz both shouted.

"You think she's so different?" Gordon asked, hoping to sway the Winchesters to his way of thinking. "Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty."

After a minute of struggling, Lenore controlled herself, retracted her fangs, and turned her face away. "No. No!"

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked, relieved that Lenore was resisting.

"No! No!" Lenore cried.

Sam glanced at Liz, who gave him a slight nod, and he pushed Gordon away with his super strength, making the black man collide with the wall. "We're done here."

"Sam, Liz, get her out of here," Dean ordered, enjoying the shocked expression on Gordon's face at what Sam had just done.

"Yeah," Sam agreed; Liz undid the ropes, he picked Lenore up in his arms and headed for the front door with Liz. Furious, Gordon took a step towards them, but Dean still had the gun trained on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh!" he tsked. "Gordon. I think you and I've got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way," Gordon ordered.

Dean shook his head firmly. "Sorry."

Gordon stared at him, surprised. "You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw," Dean stated. "If you want those vampires, you've gotta go through me."

Gordon nodded, considering; he looked at his knife, and then jammed it into the table. "Fine."

Dean looked at the knife, and then looked at his gun; he pulled the clip out of the gun and set it aside. Gordon punched him; they started fighting. Gordon grabbed the knife again, and Dean groaned; now they were fairly well matched.

"What are you doing, man?" Gordon asked. "You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here."

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so, you sadistic bastard."

Scowling, Gordon threw Dean across the room. "You're not like your brother _or_ your sister. You're a killer, like me."

Dean kicked Gordon down, hauled him up against the wall, and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out. Pinning him under his elbow, he then slammed Gordon's head into another wall. "Sorry." He set Gordon in a chair, tied him up, and then retrieved his keys from the guy's shirt pocket.

"You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now."

* * *

><p>The next morning, both Sam and Liz returned to find Gordon tied to the chair, and Dean was pacing.<p>

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked eying the mess while resisting the impulse to tug on the bandage that Liz had placed on his arm after cleaning up the cut.

"Nah, not much," Dean answered. "Lenore get out okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. All of them did."

"Then I guess our work here is done," Dean said. "How you doin', Gordy?" he asked the black man, who was now glaring at them. "Gotta tinkle yet? All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." And he jammed Gordon's knife into a table behind him.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Liz asked.

"Not yet. I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." Dean then hit Gordon in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

* * *

><p>As they exited the farmhouse, both Sam and Dean winced at their recent injuries. Dean stopped, settled himself on his feet like a boxer.<p>

"Sam? Clock me one."

Both Sam and Liz stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Come on," Dean requested. "I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

Sam shook his head while Liz rolled her eyes. "No."

"Let's go, you can get a freebie. Hit me, come on," Dean pleaded.

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean," Sam pointed out. "I'll take a rain check." And he walked toward the car with Liz.

Dean sighed and followed them. "I wish we never took this job, just…jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what're you gettin' at?" Liz asked.

Dean sighed again. "Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, Liz, our whole lives."

Both Sam and Liz nodded. "Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing?" Dean asked. "You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could," Sam said seriously.

"I know he did," Dean agreed. "But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

Sam shook his head. "You didn't kill Lenore."

Dean shrugged. "No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't," Liz pointed out. "And that's what matters."

Dean scowled. "Yeah. Well, 'cause you both are a pain in my ass."

Both Sam and Liz laughed. "Guess we might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Sam grinned. "Don't mention it." He got in the passenger's side and Liz got into the backseat. Dean stared off into the distance for a moment before climbing in and driving away.

* * *

><p>After retrieving their stuff from the motel room, the Winchesters drove to a different town in a different state, <em>far<em> away from Montana and, hopefully, Gordon.

Both Sam and Dean were debating of whether they should go out somewhere to eat or just order in when there was a bleep from Sam's laptop, and they were all surprised to see Penelope's beaming face on the screen.

"Penelope? How-?" Sam didn't know what to say as they gathered around the table that his laptop was sitting on.

_`"Surprise!"`_ Penelope said cheerfully._ `"I did some _serious_ upgrading on your laptop, Sammy, and so now I can communicate with you guys via a video uplink, just like I do with the team."`_

"That's great, Penelope," Sam said, impressed. "So how're everything goin' with you guys? Is Elle out of the hospital yet?"

Penelope nodded and gave them a quick update on what's been happening with the BAU team concerning rescuing a boy named Peter from a pervert that was trying to sell him; stopping a series of brutal murders down in Florida, which were committed by a woman who bore an eerie resemblance to the late Meg, and just recently stopping a nut job, who'd gone from robbing banks and terrorizing the patrons and employees to killing a fourteen-year-old who had refused to hurt his own mom._ `"…Hotch wasn't a happy camper after catching that creep."`_

"I don't blame him," Dean agreed, shaking his head; although none of them had meet Hotch's wife or his son, they knew that _anyone_ who harmed children didn't deserve any pity. "So, did you just want to chat with us, Penelope, or was there another reason for calling?"

_`"Well, since you asked so sweetly, there is another reason for me calling,"`_ said Penelope._ `"Liz told me about that hunter named Gordon and I did a _full_ background check on the guy, and boy oh boy is he a meanie."`_

"What did you dig up, Garcia?" Liz asked.

_`"Well, before his sister's disappearance, he was actually a decent kid from a decent family,"`_ Penelope answered._ `"He got good grades in school, was on the wrestling team, and was going to get a full ride and scholarship when he up and dropped out of school in order to find the vampire that took his sister…I _almost_ feel sorry for him. Do you know what happen to his sister?"`_

Sam sighed. "She got turned and Gordon killed her, plus the vampire that'd turned her in the first place, and came close to wiping out a nest of vampires that have been drinking only animal blood for the past century."

Penelope made a face._ `"While I'm not big on drinking blood, I think that's a good thing that they aren't going after humans anymore. All I can say is that this Gordon guy has been in _a lot_ of trouble with law enforcement in at least _half_ of the U.S., and even down in Mexico, too; he's not the sort of guy you should be hanging out with at all."`_

"Won't get any arguments from us," Dean agreed. "I just learned that the hard way."

Penelope chuckled. _`"Well, that does explain the bandages on your face, Dean. Is there anything else that you guys might need of me?"`_

"Actually there is," said Sam, getting an idea. "You know that program you wrote to find the other special kids?"

_`"Yeah."`_

"Well, I was thinking that you could help us a lot by tracking 'em down using that program so that we can warn them about Azazel and his plans," Sam suggested. "Both those who had fires in their nurseries and those who didn't."

Penelope frowned._ `"I can do that, Sam, but I'm not sure if I can find them all."`_

"Just find those that you can," Sam requested.

Penelope nodded._ `"I'll do that, over and out."`_

"You serious about findin' those other special people, Sammy?" Dean asked, exchanging a surprised look with Liz, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the final chapter, see you all next week! R&R everyone!


End file.
